Networks may be attacked by various threats such as viruses, worms, denial of service attacks, and other damaging problems. If not mitigated properly, these threats can impair a network by disrupting communication, violating privacy, or compromising the integrity of information within the network.
Known techniques for mitigating threats include accessing each network device separately, and implementing mitigating operations at each device to block specific traffic or packets. These known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to efficiently mitigate threats.